Beating Hearts
by Espionage55
Summary: Meet the 5 ninja. Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay and George. Will sparks fly? Does George like her new lifestyle of actually having a bed? Or will she betray them? Find out in: A Beating Heart!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! Please don't flame! I'm only new! Yes, I love exclamation marks!

Disclaimer: Every thing is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network apart from the storyline and my OC!

CHAPTER ONE: The New Ninjas

Cole PoV

I looked down. I have come such a far way. I could die if I lost my grip on life and this cliff. Just one more ... There, I'm up... " who the heck are you?" I asked a old man who was drinking tea." I am Wu, sensei Wu and I want you to be a ninja of spinjitzu."sensei Wu said." Ummm... Ok?""Good, we must get going." Then he turned into a tornado thingie and went down a path I had never seen before.

Jay POV

Please work, please work! These wings better work, because its a long way down, I thought when I looked down. Then I jumped off the building. I'm falling ! Wait,I'm flying! Then I crashed into a sign advertising electric toothbrushes. Then I saw a old guy sitting on the building in front of me, drinking tea. "Uhh, who are you?" I asked. "I am sensei Wu of Spinjitzu, and I want you to become the second ninja.""yup!" I answered.

Zane POV-

I was meditating under icy water when I saw an old man come and meditate next to me drinking tea. I was so shocked that I had to get some air. The old man introduced himself as Sensei Wu." I would like you to become the third ninja of Spinjitzu"" ok Sensei."

? POV

I was running as hard as I could. Those wolves don't give up easily do they? I have gold hair in a ponytail, and a tee shirt and shorts on. I strung my bow and shot at the pack leader while running backwards. That gave me enough time to get up a tree. Then I saw a old guy drinking tea. " oh sorry, is this tree yours for tonight?" I asked him. " no , I am Sensei Wu, and I would like you to become the fourth ninja." " ok, I'm Georgina, but call me George. Yes, I would like to become a ninja."

Kai POV  
"...And there. Oh.""I told you not to make it to quickly. Remember father always said patience is a ke...""yeah,yeah, patience is a key to blacksmithing "."Hello. Is there anything for a ninja? All of this seems to be for a samurai, useful only to slow you down." "No there isn't anything for a ninja, as there aren't any ninja around here. And this shop is called the five weapons, not for browsing. Now buy something or get out." I said. " KAI! Don't be so disrespectful to him." My sister Nya said to me. I turned around to apologise. " He was here just before, so where did he go?" I asked Nya. "I don't know." "look Kai! Are they... Skeletons?"" I think they are. You stay here. I'll keep them away" I said to Nya.

" I thought I told you to stay at the shop?!"" And let you have all the fun? Nah-ah."then I turned to face another skeleton. He snickered then pulled out four knives , one for each arm." Uh- oh."he pushed me over and my sword got knocked out of my hand."Ninja-go!" Mr. Old Man shouted." Looks like your Spinjitzu is a little rusty Sensei Wu." " Nothing like bone to sharpen it Samukai.". Samukai looked at me, then at a large water tank above me. Then he smirked and threw his knives with enough force to knock the tank over. Sensei Wu used his twistitzu or what ever it was to save me. Samukai said " Lord Garmadon said take the girl!" " Master Samukai! We found the map!" Two boneheads said. "Kai!"Nya shouted. "Nya!" I yelled when she was grabbed by a hand on a chain." I have to go after her!" "Where they go, no mortal can. Samukai is the king of the underworld. And if what I heard was true, he's working with Lord Garmadon. That's very bad. And I want you to become a ninja." "Sorry, but I've got to get my sister back." " let me tell you a story.  
Long, long ago, before time had a name, the first Spinjitzu master made ninjago with the five weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Sword of Fire, the Shruikins of Ice and the Sais of Tides. The weapons were so powerful that no one could use them all at once. So when he passed he handed them to his two sons. One son was corrupted by evil. The two sons fought over the weapons. The peaceful brother finally won, and the evil brother was banished to the underworld. The other brother hid the weapons and for fear that the evil brother would try to get the weapons, he hid a guardian with each weapon. For fear of his demise, he gave a honest man a map with the weapons on it. That honest man was your father." " so your the younger brother and you want me to help you in your sibling rivalry?" "No. I want you to help me to find the weapons." " I'm sorry but I have to find my sister." Then Sensei Wu pushed me over and said " you are not even ready to fight my pinky toe ,let alone Samukai!"" Fine. I'll be a ninja. Only to get my sister back."  
"This is where you'll train"" what! how am I supposed to learn to fight in a monastery, a place of peace?"" Train, not fight. You must learn to see what others cannot."" How am I supposed to train?"" Does this answer your question?"  
"You must complete the course before I finish my tea." Sensei drank his tea then said" today you fail. Tomorrow you try again."  
For the next few days it was fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. But now I have a plan.  
"Go!" Sensei yelled. I ran through half the course ,knocked senseis tea out of his hand, then ran through the rest of the course.  
" now can I learn that cool move "I asked afterwards." It is already inside of you. Now go and rest, as tomorrow will be a big day."  
I was brushing my teeth and pretending to fight." Huah! Take that!" I said. Then I turned around to a pair of dark,cold, red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Hi!

Kai POV  
When I saw those eyes I thought of a wolf. I looked around.3 more people were around me. I threw my toothbrush at one. He almost swallowed it, then spat into another's face then it rebounded into another's shirt. The one with the red eyes stayed untouched. Suddenly the one with the red eyes picked me up by the shirt and said " who are you and where did you come from?" "Whoa George, don't get too rough." The one who had my toothbrush down his shirt before said.  
" Ninja! Come here now!" Sensei said."Yes Sensei." They all said in unison." What?! They are ninja too?!" I asked. " I could ask you the same question" the one with the red eyes said coldly."Stop bickering!" Sensei said. Then he did Spinjitzu and we ended up in different clothes. " Sensei I'm light blue!" "Sensei I'm dark blue!"" Sensei, why am I still black?"

No POV  
"Stop! Zane, white,master of the 6 sense, master of ice."" I sense this one takes things a little to seriously" I said quietly. "You to have the sense?" Zane said " it was a joke. Remember what I told you?" Jay said. " yes. it was a joke. ha-ha." Jay just rolled his eyes.  
George POV  
"Jay,light blue, master of lightning."Sensei was interrupted. " I also do a bit of inventing, a tince of poetry, a touch of cooking..."" More like the mouth of lightning" Cole said. I sniggered." Cole, hard as rock, black, the master of earth.""and for the record, I'm not afraid of anything in this world." Cole said. "Apart from dragons" Zane said. "Dragons aren't from this world!"

"Kai, fire because it is burning bright inside of you. And Georgina, dark blue, water, quiet but dangerous." Sensei said without being interrupted." Wait- your a girl?!" Kai said to me, as i am the one with red eyes. "No, I'm a boy. Duh." I said scartasticly. Cole whispered to Kai" she's a bit of a loner". "I heard that" I said."Wait- what about my sister?"I asked." Ohhh you have a sister? Is she hot?" Jay asked. "Jay" Cole and I moaned.  
"Sensei? Who is the leader?" I asked. "Cole is the leader. Your the co-leader.""Yes!"I said, hi-fiving Cole.  
"So you think we should go to the Caves of Dispare first since its the closest?" I asked Cole. The others had gone to bed while we stayed up and planned."yup." He said. "After that we should get Jays Nunchucks , then Zane's Shruikins. Then my Sai Daggers, then Kai's sword.""Yup" "stop saying yup" "Yup" "grrr! I'm gonna get you!" I chased him round the dojo silently, as the others were asleep, or so I thought. Cole was quite cute when he was laughing;-wait! Cute! Since when had I thought that about boys-oh that's right. They are the first boys I've ever meet."I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Cole stated."yup. I will too then." I said.  
Cole POV  
When I walked in the 2 normal boy ninja were staring at me accusingly."you were supposed to be planning, not chasing each other." Kai said. I just shrugged my shoulders and got into bed."Cole! Tell us- do you like her?" "..." "Cole!" "no we're just friends!" I turned over and slept.  
No POV  
BANG!"awww Sensei! I had just fallen asleep" Cole said. Georgina came out , fully dressed, but her hands over her ears. "You had to do it just outside my door didn't you?"." Ok Cole. Georgina. Where are we going today."."We are going to the caves of dispear today."  
"We are taking the horse carriage." Sensei said. "I don't like the sound of this..." Georgina said. "If it means finding my sister, then sign me up!" Kai said.  
"Sign me up eh?" Jay said in a silly voice. The 5 ninja were pulling a cart with Sensei in it. Cole and Georgina were at the front, with the others behind them. "How did Sensei find you guys" Kai asked. "And girl. Sensei found me being chased by wolves. " George said, emotionless. The boys looked at her. "Uh... Why?" Jay asked. "We'll save that for later."."ok, I was testing my skills. I was climbing a rock face."Cole said." You call that skills? I climbed one every day." George said. They all looked at her again."what?"she said."ok you are freaking me out where did you live?" Jay asked."somewhere." She said. Jay then said " I was testing my invention.". Then Zane said " And I was testing myself!"  
"Stop! We are here" Sensei said."so now we go in quietly, get the scythe , and get out- wait, where's Kai?" Cole said."let's go then." George said. The ninja followed Kai round to where Samukai was.  
Samukai was smirking and holding a map, which he put down on a table." What's with you?" George asked Kai, with no reply. " He's reading it upside down." Jay said. Zane then threw on of his Shruikins down and got the map, as the Shruikins was somehow connected to a piece of rope."right. Lets go." Kai said."what's with that guy? Always in a rush."  
"You have to remember that we're a team kid. The only reason George can wander off is because she's the only girl." Cole said to Kai once they found him. "I heard that." George said while texting someone on her iPhone.  
Together they managed to get the cave where the scythe was. "Got it." George said."looks expensive" she continued. Then she threw it to Kai."Hey! Weren't your eyes red before? Now there blue." Kai asked." They go red when I'm angry."  
"Guys...didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Zane asked. "Hopefully it was asleep..." Jay said. George turned around to look back where the scythe was."ummm...everyone apart from Cole turn around..."  
George walked up to the dragon and talked to it soothingly."We have to use the golden weapon!" Kai said, banging the scythe into the ground."Kai ! No!" George said. The huge crack was heading right for her and the dragon. "Noooo!" Cole said, his fear of the dragon disappearing in that split second. Then he did Spinjitzu.


	3. Chapter 3- Georges story

A/N sorry for not having a authors note last time... Have a virtual cookie! I usually will update on Thursdays(Wednesday in the northern hemisphere) because its the only time I get alone. Thank you to my follower/favoriter.

School is OVER For only 2weeks and 2days, but still!

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

1 lonely review...

Jayxnya: OMG! I totally forgot! Even after watching that episode 1000000000 times!( Its my favourite). Well, I`ll just have to put Jay next and continue with the right order + George.

PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS, REVEIW!

Also Georges past is NOT my own past!

Disclaimer: Ooops! I forgot last time! Well, every thing belongs to Cartoon Network and LEGO!

Then the dragon quickly grabbed her suit with his teeth and flew out of the cracks path. She was shaking and huddling up in a ball."Do you think this has something to do with her past?" Jay whispered to Kai. "George. Tell us now. About your past." Cole said quietly  
George POV  
"Ok...  
I lived with my mum, dad and brother until I was 6. Then my older brother started threatening me. Like he'd threaten that he'd kill me if I didn't leave and so on. He never actually do it though. Then dad died in a flash flood. Then my brother and all memories of him were gone somehow. Not one thing for anyone to remember him by, and also no memoirs. I was the only one who remembered. Then my talents started showing like swimming very fast, running very fast, my eyes and other things. My mum always tried dressing me up like a doll, and I always come downstairs wearing muddy shorts and a tee shirt. Every time I did that she would slap me on the face. Hard. Eventually the sea and the forest was my only sanctuary, as she couldn't swim and she didn't want to get dirty. I bought myself a pocket knife and a good bag. I packed tinned food, money and a picture of me when I caught my first fish. Then I ran away. I got to the deepest part of the forest, but I fell down a crack in the earth. I was holding my picture at the time so I didn't see it. The picture was lost down there. I managed to climb up and realised that It was the only thing i cared about anymore. My family. My best friend Claire. Or anything in my past life. I didn't care. Only that photo. I made friends with a wolf called Sakura. She looked after me, and I made my first Sais and bow and arrow... But then somehow I angered them. How I don't know. I managed to shoot the pack leader, whom I never liked. Then I climbed the tree that Sensei was in. And I still haven't cried." I said.

"You have been through a lot George. But where is your Mum now?" Zane asked. I sighed. "I thought I would've made it clear by now. I don't know, and I DONT CARE!" "But-" "Shut up!" I snapped. "Sorry..."

I walked away and sat by the entrance to think. I heard those stupid boys whispering about something. You would of thought that they would of figured out that whispering never were talking about me, and it was stuff like:" do you think thats the truth?" "It doesn't sound right..." And other things.

I walked back over and said "I can hear you." The looked at me, shocked. "But you were 7meters away!" Kai said. I shrugged.

I noticed Cole was thinking about something, which was very rare. "it wouldn't happen to be this picture would it?" He said reaching into his pocket. It was a small faded photo of a girl with a huge red snapper and a fishing rod. "*gasp* it is! Thank you so much!" I said."we better get back to the dojo. It is getting dark after we heard George's sad story." Zane said.  
Even Jay was quiet on the way back. I held the photo close to my lips the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi...

Anyone who read my Sonic Fic is probably wondering "how did the good guys make Blaze dye?" Well they were mean to her in the past of my Fanfic I'm writing about them. Ooops... Spoilers!

For anyone who was wondering, I am a 13 year old girl. That was just a random thing.

Miumi-Chan: Your welcome! BTW, if you didn't all ready know, I favorited/Followed you!

I am uploading today because I am going to be very busy on Thursday. Its already the 4 day of holidays. :( Don't get me wrong, schools not that bad. But its just Drama and get this... FAG... I hate. FAG stands for Fun And Games, and I have no idea why we have it. Just as well I have heaps of friends. I actually have around 20 friends in our little group. But this girl Forest, she has a group of about 30 girls and boys. My group... well we are pretty much the nerds, even though we aren't. We make up scenarios eg. What would you do if you saw a meteor heading for earth every once in a while... How did we get on this subject?!

**RIP**

All victims of the Boston and West bombs. Although I didn't know anyone who died, I still feel for your families and friends.

I hope the suspects who set the bombs go to hell.

Now to the story...

No POV  
" I told you not to use the golden weapon! And by using it you almost killed one of your team mates!" Sensei said angrily. "But the drag-"

"Cole you should go and check on George. She hasn't gotten up yet" Sensei said calmly." Ok" Cole answered. "Now Kai..." Sensei said angrily.

Cole POV  
When I knocked there was no answer, so I went in. Looking at her room made me feel very sorry for her. It was almost bare, apart from a set of draws with her iPhone and the picture on it and a bed. But no George. There was a note that said 'Forest'. "Guys!" I shouted. When they came in a think they felt sorry for her as well." Where is she?" Zane asked."I forgot to say Sensei, Cole did Spinjitzu!" Kai said. I gave him a look that said this isn't the right time. "Maybe she means the forest she lived in?" Jay said.

"Sensei? Should we go there?" I asked."yes. It is the forest over on the third hill that way" he said me.  
I sure hope she's ok... I might have a tiny crush on her... I mean the way I acted in the caves... And that dragon saved her... I'm not as scared of them anymore...

"We are here. I sense something is wrong" Zane said. "Ewwww!" Jay said, pointing a finger at a wolf carcass with an arrow in it. "That must of been the pack leader." Kai said.  
Suddenly something flashed around us. And again. Then it jumped in front of Jay. "Awwww its a baby fox" then it fanned out nine tails."oh. what the heck is this?""it's a Kitsune." Kai said. It was trying to show us something. "Look! It's a trail of blood!" I said. We followed it to a huge rock. Then it went up. "I'll climb up." I offered. It was hard, as the rock was very smooth and tall. Up there there was a pool of blood, fresh blood. And a bush that had nice looking berries on it. Then we heard a yelp." You go check it out. I'm gonna try and get down." I said. Then they ran off. "Cole! We found her!"  
After I got down I ran to were the other three were."wow. That is a big wolf." George was fighting a huge wolf. She had blood streaming down her left arm, and could only fight with her right arm. I couldn't see who was winning. Suddenly she did Spinjitzu! Then it was easy to see that she was winning now.  
George POV  
I did Spinjitzu! When I killed the large wolf, I had to sit down because of blood loss. I started drifting in and out of conscience. "I heard someone say "let's take her back to the dojo ". Someone, probably Cole picked me up. Then I lost conscience.  
~2 days later~  
"Ugh... Where am I?..." I asked."yay you are alive!" Jay said. "No, I'm dead. Wadea think?" Everyone laughed apart from Jay and Zane."what did you get that cut from?" Cole asked.

"Ow, that would of hurt..." I said. "What do you mean would of?" Kai asked. "Well, if you followed that trail of blood onto the top of a rock, you would see a bush with poisonous berries on it. The leaves, if you put it where the pain is, numb it. And I got the cut from the wolf." "You must let her rest. If she is better, we will go to the next golden weapon tomorrow." Sensei said.  
~That night~  
Cole POV  
I knocked on her door to bring her food. "Come in" "I brought you some dinner." "thanks... I don't know how your scared of dragons. Unlike you, I'm not scared of anything." I stared at her."really?" She nodded her head."don't talk much do you?" She shook her head. When she had finished I took her plate and said goodnight."you know about those berries...how poisonous are they?" I asked. "They kill you as soon as you swallow them.""oh...ok. Goodnight. Again."  
Jay POV  
I was dancing to my favorite song, because my best friend was alive! To finish it off, I did a couple of twirls. But on the last one, I was so happy, I twirled and... did spinjitzu!

A/N: I know the ending sucks but I promised jayxnya that Jay would do spinjitzu next and I didn't want to forget. Also, it would pay to remember the kitsune. =


	5. Chapter 5- 3 More Golden Weapons

A/N: yay! Two followers! Thanks Miumi Chan and RandomObsesionGirl(?) (Did I get it right? I would check but I'm doing this on my Ipod and my emails are on my computer. '^^ And 3 reviews! Please check out my two other stories, and could someone please tell me what Misc. means? I thought it meant something like anything that doesn't have a category. PLEASE REVIEW IT IT IS GETTING BORING JUST HAVING STORY ALERTS AND MY ONLY FRIEND WITH A EMAIL EMAILING ME!See you at the end of this chapter!

CHAPTER 4

George POV  
"Today we are getting Jay's ,Zane's and George's weapons. So lets go!" Cole said.

My arm was good to use, but it had a bandage around it. Cole had the hard job of making sure I didn't hurt it. We all ran out of the dojo, eager to go.

I was in front of everyone when we got to The Nunchucks of lightning.  
"We have company!" Zane said. I looked around and saw skeletons. Jay quickly grabbed the Nunchucks and we jumped off the cloud before the dragon could wake up. "whooooo!" I shouted. "Your enjoying this?" Kai asked, while all of us used some wings Jay had made. "Well it's better than falling down a crack in the ground!" He shut up after that.

No POV  
"I spy... Something white"Jay said, bored."Shut up Jay! I'm trying to steer the boat." Cole said. George was attacking a pole, practicing with her normal Sais. Cole was staring at her, Zane was meditating, Kai was trying to think of a way to protect Nya from Jay, Jay was being annoying, and Sensei Wu was pretending to be a bird. "The tornado of creation is a very serious move that leads to serious consequences if done incorrectly. We're here." Sensei said. George stopped and started shivering. "I'll stay here. I'm literally freezing here." "How?" Jay asked. "Ninja Of Water? Water freezes?" George answered. "Ok" Jay said, hugging himself.

When Zane got the Shruikins he turned into a block of ice because of a trap. The dragon started chasing them ,so they ran. they tripped though, fell onto block-Zane, used Zane as a snowboard.

George POV  
I used my Spinjitzu to change into a bikini. I tied my hair up and dove off the wharf." It's warm scaredy cats" the boys dove in in their ninja suits. I laughed at there shocked faces when they found it wasn't warm. "Now- let's go."

Cole POV  
George looks nice in that bikini... I thought as she took the lead swimming to her Sais. She sort of flicked her feet and kicked at the same time, a bit like a mermaid. She a huge scar down her right leg. I still have a nagging feeling that her 'past' story isn't right...

No POV  
Everyone apart from George needed to breath. When the boys came down she was petting a black and blue female dragon and holding the two Sais of tides, the same colour as her hair.

Cole POV  
"How do you stay under there for so long?" Jay asked. George shrugged. "Why don't you speak much?"George shrugged and her eyes started going red. "Why did you run away last night?" She finally snapped and said "SHUTUP!" to Jay. She parted about 5 meters from the rest of us.  
When we got to our camping spot I got out some drums from in my pockets, Jay and Kai started dancing, Zane and Sensei meditated, and George was lying on a tree branch, smirking at us.  
"Come on sensei! Dance!" "There is still one weapon left. We must get our sleep." "Ohhh sensei!" "Fine. This is a very special move." "That leads to serious consequences if done incorrectly?" Zane asked. We all laughed.  
Kai ended up doing spinjitzu when he was dancing, like Jay.

I looked up where George was. She wasn't there anymore. I told Zane to take over the drums.  
When I saw a silhouette on the beach I ran down to it, but found out it was a log."hi" I turned around and saw her. She'd just been for a swim."There you are." I said."It was funny when you four got out of the water. You looked like drowned rats." She said. "We better get back" "you know, in our texting wars, Jay says you like me. Do you?" I put my arm around her.  
Then I thought of Taylor swifts song Mine when it says 'I remember we were sitting there by the water, and you put your arm around me for the first time.'  
"I don't know. I really don't know."

A/N: I personally liked the end of this chapter. Please vote on my poll! I need to know what you prefer before I really need to know! And also no offense to any drowned rats out there reading this. '^^  
I'm sorry if I've got the order of them learning spinjitzu wrong but I wan't to make sure I get them all instead of missing one out and then making them do the tornado of creation or something. And sorry for Kai having a stupid way of doing spinjitzu as Jay. Have you heard the song Monster by Meg and Dia? Well I've heard it about 3783794 times because it's stuck in my head. At least it's a pretty cool song.  
Ok, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Silverdawn: 224 views! Wow guys, but only 3 reviews?0-0...So Cole, do you know who George is based on yet?

Cole: ughhh...no...

SD: *snigger*

Cole: *in baby voice* why are you sniggering? *scared* Do I know her?

SD: Yes. Yes, you know her very well.

Cole: let me think... O_O I know now

SD: Find out who George is based on at the end of the chapter. Cole was going to do the disclaimer, but...

Cole: O_O

SD: I better let Zane do it...

Zane: Hello. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and Cartoon Network. Good bye.

Cole:O_O

SD: '^^

CHAPTER 6

George POV

After I asked Cole that, all there was awkward silence."Your right. We should go back." I said.

When we got back Cole went straight to bed in his sleeping bag, as the others were asleep. I sat up in my tree. Suddenly a strange girl started to call Kai.

"Kai!"

Kai woke up. "Nya!" "Follow me Kai!"

"Kai! Something's wrong" I whispered. "It's my sister!" Kai said. Gosh, at least take a weapon I thought. He followed his sister, Nya. I woke up Cole, and said I was following Kai.

Kai POV

"Nya!" "Kai... I'm right here!" Shadow Nya said, slowly turning into shadow Garmadon. "Told you something was weird about her." George said. "Why did you follow me?" "Because you have no weapon stupid" I reached behind me. No sword. Damn. "Well did you bring me one?" "Noooo..."

"There's a weapon here Kai..." Shadow Garmadon said. "No I'm not taking the golden sword.""Oh really? So I can just let your sister drop into the lava."

"Kai!" Nya screamed.

"I'll get your sister. Whatever you do don't get the sword...gosh your almost as bad as Jay" I said. Kai had already got the sword and rescued Nya. "Stay behind me""trust me I'm not going anywhere""hi, I'm Georgina, but call me George." I said to Nya. "I'm gonna take Nya back to camp and get the others."I said to Kai. "Yup." Kai answered."Follow me" I ran slowly so she could keep up. "Ok, I'm just warning you they're all annoying in one way or another."

"Do you like blue?" Jay tried to ask Nya with no voice when we got back. "His voice is gone! This is a happy, happy day!" I said. "I accidentally hit him in the throught. Oh and he said do you like blue to you..."Cole said."Nya. Yes I do like blue. It's my favourite colour." Nya said, blushing. "Ok. Jay. Stay here and look after Nya. Zane and Cole come and help.""I thought I was the leader!" Cole exclaimed. I glared at him.

When we got there Sensei was fighting Shadow Garmadon with Shadow Sensei. Sensei was holding the fire sword."the only way not to unite the weapons is to take one away." Sensei jumped on a piece of dirt in the lava."Sensei!" We all shouted.

"We have to get sensei back!"Cole shouted. "But no one can go to the underworld." Kai reasoned."Dragons can." I said. Then I whistled. 4 dragons came flying and one dragon rose out if the water." I think I'll name you Saphria" I said to my dragon. "So you say the dragons can cross over?""yup, so get on"I jumped on Saphria. "I'll just stay here." Cole said. "No you aren't" I got off Saphria, grabbed Cole by the neck of his ninja suit, and plonked him on his dragon, then got back on Saphria."ok, let's go." I said. Our dragons flew up, then spiralled down to the earth. Then a portal opened. We split up into me and Cole and the other three. I smiled at Cole and Cole tried to smile back. Then we got to the underworld. All the other ninja fell off, apart from me. "thanks Saphria. See. Wasn't that bad." I said to Cole. He just gave me a weird look. We started climbing across the roof on stalactites. Then we realised that they were giant spider legs!

"All of you drop down. I want to do something." Zane asked us. When we did, Zane did spinjitzu!

got ready to fight. When all of us apart from Kai grabbed their weapons, we noticed that they weren't our golden ones. "WHO DID THIS!" I shouted. Jay started saying something."You know someone called Jason?""You saw a very odd crustacean?""Two natives on vacation?" "A pepperoni plantation?""No, the tornado of creation!" Jay shouted. I groaned about Jay getting his voice back."well, what are we waiting for?"

"Earth!" " Fire!" " Lightning!" "Ice!" " WATER!"

We turned a couple of boneheads, some bones and spiders into a Ferris wheel and some candy floss. "Let's go help sensei!" I said.

~2 Hours later~

"I will be back!" Garmadon said, stepping into a portal.

~2 hours later~

"Your back!" Nya said. She hugged Kai, then Jay. Cole and Zane jumped off their I jumped off.

Cole POV

When George came to join us she looked very startled by all the people. Then I remembered that she had only seen a couple of people before. Then one person in the crowd caught her eye."Claire!"

George POV

"I can't believe that I am seeing you again! Your mum said that you ran away... Oops. Sorry. I forgot that you don't like talking about your family.""Its ok.""So your a ninja like you wanted, hyper ninja." I felt myself blush."What was that?" Cole asked."Oh, Cole, Claire. Claire, Cole. When I was little I used to get hyper on salt and I would pretend to be a ninja." I said scratching the back of my neck. Cole smirked. "Don't tell anyone." Making my eyes flash red for emphasis."tell anyone what?" Kai asked."Nothing."

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME! I`m sorry for missing out a whole heap but schools back :( I`ll try to keep up my updates but no promises :(

SD: So who do you think George is based on Cole

Cole: O_O

SD: Well you`ll have to wait until next time. Vote in your reviews or PM me if you think it`s going to be

1:Me

2: My BFFL

3:My BFF

4: NO-ONE

and remember to vote on my poll at my Bio! I really need to know the result of the poll on my bio before the next chapter! '^^ Sorry for the short notice '^^ Bye!

9 hours later...

SD: Boys and Girls! Zane's made dinner!

All except Cole and Zane: Whoop! Zane's the best at cooking!

Zane: Thank you!

SD: Uh, Cole?

Cole: O_O

SD:'^^ '^^ '^^ '^^ '^^


	7. Chapter 7- Cheating

Silverdawn: I only got one new review (that was a compliment right?!), so my new rule is 3 reviews equal an update. I'm sorry for the late update, but cross-country killed me. Cross Country is a mandatory running tournament, that only about 3 people like. I've also had two assignments to do in one week.

Cole:poor you *sarcastic*

SD: I'd like to see you do it.

Cole: yup

1 week later...

Cole: SD, I think my legs died.

SD: Poor you, cause I've never done anything like that ever before. *sarcastic*

Everyone: Ninjago belongs to Cartoon Network and Lego. George and Claire belong to Silverdawn97531.

George POV

"So you can move in if you want..." I said to Claire. It had been 2 months since the huge fight. Sometimes I felt a bit weird, but I just ignored it.  
"Yes!"  
"You'll be sharing the room with Nya and I ok?""yup!" We did a hi five and walked into the dojo."do you have a crush on any of them yet?" I asked Claire."yeah...""if you say Cole, he's mine." I said." I was going to say the brown spiky haired one.""good"  
"Umm, George? I need to ask you something." Cole said walking up to me."I'll go and hang with Nya for a bit" Claire said."yup. So what did you want to ask me?"" Ummm, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?""Sure!"  
Cole POV  
"Yes!" I said when I walked into the boys room. They all stared at me."let me guess. You asked George out for dinner.""yup."  
George POV  
I went in the girls room with a huge grin on my face."let me guess. Cole asked you to go to dinner with him." Nya said. I nodded."do you have a dress?""no""well lets get one for you!"  
I chose a light blue dress that faded into black."perfect. Lets buy it." Nya said. Just before we left Kai and Jay asked Claire and Nya if they wanted to go to dinner as well. Claire chose a purple and red dress. Nya chose a blue and red dress." That's $250... Wait your one of the ninja that saved us from the darkness! All 3 dresses are free!" The cashier exclaimed." Really! Thank you!" Claire said. I gave him a smile and Nya smiled as well. Claire was the most talkative, Nya was second and I was obviously last.  
~1 day later, 6:00 pm~  
No POV  
"You girls ready?" Kai asked. "We're just finishing Claire's hair." Nya said.  
Then Claire came out, her hair in a ponytail with a fringe on the left side. Then Nya with her hair normally. Then George came out, with silver highlights and in ribbon curls."your beautiful!" Cole said to her. "Thanks...""your beautiful to!" The other two boys said to the girls they were taking on dates."thanks!" Then they went to the different restaurants.  
Zane POV  
"Sensei? Where are the other ninja? They said they were going on dates, but that is a fruit."  
G POV  
After dinner we all meet up at a party in the middle of the city. We partied for a few minutes, had a drink, then separated to use the restrooms.  
When I came out I saw a boy in his early 20s pressed up against the wall by a red head. Then I realized that boy was Cole. And both of the other boy ninja and their dates were just looking. Then Cole saw me. In a mirror I could see that I looked really, really hurt. I rushed out of the room the party was in to go to Sakura. My only friend. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take cation when it comes to love. My one rule was to not trust anyone. I let my guard down for just a few minutes and look what happens. I get hurt.

SD: COLE! You didn't just cheat on me did you?! Since no-one voted, i may as well just say that George is based off me. Remember guests can review to!


	8. Chapter 8- Flashback

*sigh*...no reviews... *in dramatic voice* Is anybody out there?...*crickets start chirping* 400 views = 3reviews... Weird...

Disclaimer: ninjAgo belongs to Lego and Cartoon network. The red-head, Claire and of course, George belong to me.

Ch 8- Flashback

George POV

I buried my golden sais, photos, I-Phone, and after changing into different clothes, my ninja suit. That was everything i was. Im not Georgina Graham anymore. I am Kate Hamato.

I ran to my 'house'. It was a small hut by Sakura's den. After getting my bow and arrow I went to Sakura's den. I peered inside. (A/N: I am putting the wolf language in english so you can understand it, but it is just grunts and snarls.) "Hello? Sakura?" A growl came from behind some rocks."George? Where have you been?" "I left because you wolves were chasing me." "That was because the pack leader wanted us to. Thank you so, so much for killing him. And what did you do after? Meet any boys, if that is what you humans say." I thought back at the past hours. "Don't wanna talk about it." "Well, you are the pack leader for killing the last one." "Ok,but please call me Kate, so others wont recognize me."

That night, as much as it hurt, I thought about when I first met Cole.

Flashback

I had just walked in the monastery when i was greeted by "Greetings, new ninja" (Zane) "Your a girl? Oh and hi." (Jay) "hello." (Cole). Jay had orange hair and looked annoying. Zane had white hair and looked serious. Very serious. Then I looked at Cole. He had messy black hair. He was defiantly the cutest. "Names George. If ya want to fight, just ask." They just looked at me expecting me to paint my nails pink or something. If they wanted to do that, it would be more fun watching paint dry. Cause i never paint my nails. And never. Ever. Pink. I went and sat by myself, put earphones in my ears and turned some music on on my I-Phone. I could see them talking to Sensei Wu. Then I heard Jay say "But girls are weak!?" I picked up the nearest weapon, a sai dagger, raced to him, and put the sai to his throught."Never call me weak. Ever." I hissed. Then i went back to my i-Phone. All the boys were shocked by that and went off to train, leaving me with a punching bag. I threw a few punches at it. Although they were half-hearted, I still managed to get the bag on the ground. "Remind me not to get you angry." Cole said. I shrugged and picked up the punching bag hooking it back on the hook. After that they got bored with me and ate dinner. I could hear Jay saying "shes not even eating dinner with us. She must of been one of the popular kids at school and to cool to eat with us..." I raced to the dining room, then said "I didn't go to school. And stop talking. Its annoying." Then i went back to the punching bag.

Real time

After that I couldn't hold my tears in. No! I mustn't cry! I am to tough for that!

Then Sakura came racing in. "Young one! You must come! The guards have spotted the ones you wish not speak about!"

A/N: one more chapter... And there is a sequel to this story, so keep an eye out for it! If someone has a OC to beZane's girlfriend, then review/PM me! Mkay, bye!


	9. Chapter 9- The Finalishy Sorta Fight

A/N: The last chapter! Although I got less than 10 reviews (glares at everyone who didn't review) , reviews are reviews.

Guest: Any details you want put in about her? Since you were the first in, Natalie will be Zane's G-friend. :)

Miumi-chan: And your back! Yay!

C'ya at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: NINJAGO BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK AND LEGO. CLAIRE, GEORGE AND THE RED-HEAD FROM THE LAST CHAPTER BELONG TO ME.

Ch 9-The sorta finalishy sorta final fight

George POV

After hearing this I ran out to assemble the wolves. The mothers, and mothers-to-be stayed behind, looking after the pups, and then the rest of us surrounded, then either kill or hurt the intruders.

Once we surrounded them i signaled for the wolves to attack, but not kill.

"What! Why are they attacking..." I heard Jay say before seeing me. "George?" Everything was silent for what seemed 2 hours but must of only been 4 seconds. "Im sorry, you just missed George by a while. My name is Kate." "We know its you George." "I just told you, my name is Kate, and George said that if you come looking for her, she left some stuff on the top of Granite Hill, just up there." I lied, pointing towards the crack in the ground.

Cole POV

That redhead...when she knew George was coming out she pressed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. While we were climbing the hill that was all i could think about. But then the ground collapsed beneath us! Thinking quickly, i used the scythe to get some dirt to stop us falling and make steps back to the top.

When we got there though, darkness was coming around us, and it was only mid day. "Now for the golden weapons..." We heard. "Garmadon! We know its you!" I shouted. "So you don't have water-girl to protect you this time... This shall be easy!" We were even more surprised when something hit us on the back of the head and we blacked-out...

George POV

I've been watching them this whole time... And decided to help them. They were knocked out and chained to the wall. "Actually Garmadon, water girl is here."

Cole POV

I am waking up, and someones fighting Garmad...Is it? It cant be! Its George! I watched on as they fought.

No POV

"You are going to die!" Garmadon shouted to George. He blasted darkness at her. "GEORGE! MOVE!" Cole shouted. But instead of making a shield, she just stood there. When it hit her, it dissolved around her. Then Garmadon looked scared. "Yo-ou" "yes me." "Your... The chosen one." Then George concentrated and started rising in the air, about 1 meter up. Her clothes went white. A group of fully grown kitsune gathered around her. Then wolfs gathered. Garmadon did the same, but instead of wolves and kitsunes, he had spirits flying around him. "Now to swap our powers" she said smirking because if your like Garmadon, who doesn't know how to use light, you've pretty much lost the battle. Her clothes went black, and Garmadons went white. "White is sooo ugly!" He said. "Welcome to my world." She said back to him. Then George got some kitsunes and wolves to cut the chains the ninja were chained to the wall by, while she blasted Garmadon with darkness. Then Garmadon and George blasted each other at the same time, causing an explosion.

George POV

...

Garmadon POV

...

Cole POV

I rushed over to Garmadon to see if he was dead. I sniggered. Us 5 together couldn't defeat him ,and George could alone...GEORGE! I rushed over to her and checked her pulse... I sensed the other 5 (Claire and Nya were with us) come over behind me. And George had no pulse... I looked up at them ,tears in my eyes."Come on bro. We'll get the bodies later." Kai said. We walked back to our dragons, which we had used to get the forest. Saphria was missing, so Claire rode with Kai and Nya rode with Jay, as the girls shared Saphria.

~At the battleground~

"Kill them."

The End!

A/N: Thank you Miumi-chan, jayxnya and the Guests for reviewing. And 445 views! Remember to keep an eye out for the sequel, which will be after my TMNT and Sonic fics. *Dramatic voice* Well... I suppose this is goodbye... *normal voice* C'YA! LUV YA ALL!

PS: I am accepting OCs for the sequel. Please put the name, wether your OC is good or bad, what the choice of weapons are, and other such details. Good day!


End file.
